Historically there have been efforts to close difficult wounds by utilizing skin stretching devices that apply tension on the skin surrounding the wound. The application of tension to the skin causes the skin to stretch and ultimately the wound can be closed. While this technique has been effective for shallow wounds, it has not been successful for large wounds, especially those that form large cavities. Often, the skin surrounding the cavity wound is stretched such that it completely covers the cavity and is sutured closed. This can lead to the formation of a fluid filled pocket, seroma, beneath the stretched skin at the location of the wound. An infection can form in the seroma and ultimately the original cavity wound returns. These wounds may become chronic in nature and can persist for many months or even years. They are a tremendous burden on the patient and society. As such, there is a need for a device that applies tension to the tissue surrounding a wound, so that this tissue can be pulled in to fill the cavity. Additionally, some surgical wounds can be difficult to close and often there is a benefit to delayed surgical closure. A device that can aid in gradual closure over a period of time is beneficial.
A second conventional technique to heal wounds is the application of suction to the wound to drain the wound. Wound drainage has been known to be an important technique in the promotion of wound healing for many decades and is used for both open and closed wounds. For open wounds, drainage is accomplished by placing a drain tube in the wound, covering the wound and attaching suction to the drain tube. The application of suction is thought to promote wound healing by draining the wound of deleterious wound exudate and encouraging wound healing activity in the surrounding tissue. Existing wound tensioning devices extend outward and upward beyond the margins of the wound, making it impossible or impractical to seal the wound so that suction may be applied in combination with tension.